Naraku Joins the Nega Force!
by inuyasha-sailormoon
Summary: Naraku and the evil Queen Beryl join forces in an attemp to kill Inuyasha, destroy the Sailor Scouts and Rule the world! But will they succeed in their evil plot?


Untitled

Chapter:1 

One day Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha were sitting by the Bone Eater's Well waiting for Kagome to return from her era. Kagome had been at home gathering some food, clothes, and necessary other items to continue her journey with Inuyasha and the gang. Kagome had spent about a week back home with her grandfather and brother Sota and was able to catch up on some homework and to attend school for a few days.

Her first day back to school she was introduced to a few new students that were in her class named , Serena, Rei, Lita, Ami, and Minako. The girls were very kind and Kagome became very close to Minako. One day Kagome was walking home from school late because she had stayed at the library to get some work done when suddenly she was attacked by a woman that was very tall, skinny and was in a long black dress.

The lady called herself Queen Beryl and demanded to know where the Sailor Scouts were. Kagome shrieked in terror and demanded that Queen Beryl let her go.

Beryl grabbed Kagome and yelled, "Where are the scouts? The ones who you befriended so easily?"

Kagome looked at her with a confused and scared look, "I don't know what or who you are talking about! Please let me go!" How could Kagome explain to this…woman…thing while the crazy being had a hold of her?

Then a golden light appeared and Kagome heard someone say, "Moon Tiara Magic!" A golden 'Frisbee' narrowly missed Beryl by mere inches.

There she saw Sailor Moon (dramatically posing) with the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Moons attack had cause Queen Beryl to drop Kagome, mostly either by shock or surprise, Kagome could not tell.

Then Sailor Moon said, "What do you want with this innocent girl Beryl?"

Queen Beryl replied saying, "You stupid blonde girl I obviously captured her to get to you sailor brats."

Sailor Jupiter butted into the conversation and said, "Sailor Brats huh?"

Sailor Mars jumped in and said, "We will see who is a brat when this is over."

Then they attacked. Meanwhile Kagome had been dropped to the ground and was sitting there with an unusual look on her face. In her head she was thinking that she sensed a jewel shard nearby.

_This is impossible….I sense the shard but there is no way that one could be in this era….this feeling I have is strange it's almost as if this Queen Beryl lady has some kind of connection with Naraku or something. Is it like a demonic aura or something?_

Then Sailor Venus suddenly appears and said, "Kagome! Are you alright?"

Kagome looked at her, "Yes, I am okay but what is the deal with this Beryl woman?"

Venus replied. "I will explain that later but right now I need to get you out of here."

Venus picked Kagome up and ran her to a nearby park area. Luckily there appeared to be no one else in the park. A Sailor Scout would attract a large amount of attention, even if there was just one.

"So what is the deal with Queen Beryl and who are you…Sailor Scouts?" Kagome asked.

"We are girls who use our powers to protect the innocent and to encourage justice where it is needed. I could tell you our whole story but that would take ages ha-ha!"

"Queen Beryl is an evil lady who is after our powers because she wants to gain an extremely large amount of power to take over the world for her own guilty pleasure."

Kagome paused with a confused look pondering in her own thoughts. _Sounds like a feminine version of Naraku…maybe they are cousins….no! Back to earth to Kagome I am currently in a conversation right now…_

Then Kagome replied with, "That sounds awful." Awful indeed, because if this Beryl woman sounded like a cracked up Naraku – just a feminine one.

A few minutes later the other scouts appeared at the park, having searched the area after managing to fend Beryl off.

Kagome then asked, "Were you able to stop Queen Beryl?"

Sailor Moon sighed, "Unfortunately not but this is why we need you Kagome."

Kagome stared with big eyes and a confused look…why would Sailor Moon want her help? Then Sailor Venus began to glow a shade of orange, almost gold looking and Kagome noticed that she had changed into Minako. Minako, the crazy girl who Kagome herself had easily befriended?

The other scouts looked extremely confused when Sailor Mars yelled, "Venus, what are you doing? Are you nuts?"

"No, Kagome has a right to know who we are. Besides it's not like she doesn't deal with weird things all the time I mean she is like in love with a dog demon," Minako replied towards Mars.

Kagome`s eyes opened wide and her cheeks turned red. _How do they know I deal with demons? Do they know about the feudal era? What's this crap about me liking Inuyasha! Although he is pretty cute…Gosh can they read my thoughts…I better speak up! _

With secrets revealed, the other scouts followed suit and changed into their civilian forms. Sailor Moon was Serena, Sailor Mars was Rei, Mercury was Ami, Jupiter was Lita, and Sailor Venus was her good friend Minako.

Serena began to explain that Queen Beryl had opened a gate that would lead her to a different time and place. This place was the Feudal Era and in this era she had met a demon named Naraku that told her of the Sacred Jewel shards that he had been seeking.

Naraku stated that they could work together in order to gain ultimate power by finding the jewel shards. But Queen Beryl told Naraku of the Sailor Scouts and Naraku offered Barrel one of the shards to defeat the scouts but in return she must help him kill Inuyasha. Kagome was finally beginning to understand the situation and the reason she sensed a jewel shard on queen barrel. Serena then told Kagome that she must get back to the futile era so that she can prepare Inuyasha for what is coming.

"The scouts will keep an eye on Beryl and will follow her when she enters the feudal era but we need a plan or some kind of large gathering where we will all be in order to get her and Naraku to show up at the same time."

"From what info we have gathered so far Beryl plans on heading to the futile era soon because unfortunately the old hag cannot defeat us alone."

Then Kagome stated, "I will return to my era and tell Inuyasha about what Naraku is planning and we will meet you at the Bone Eaters well when you enter our era."

The scouts agreed and Kagome hurried back home to leave for the feudal era. Kagome ran straight home and accidently knocked her brother Sota over and he said. "Hey! What's the hurry Kagome?" But Kagome just kept running, grabbed her backpack and headed for the well.

Then gramps looked at her with a confused look and sighed, "Goodness teenagers these days…always in a hurry ha-ha."

**Well I guess this is chapter 1 and the story as of now is untitled….it's my first one so let me know what you think.**


End file.
